


Days of Sandy Beaches and Friendly Banter

by Saltyrocks



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Team as Family, Texting, also you might notice a desperate lack of characters i'm not familiar with, but i promise there's more than that, eight characters is a lot to begin with, let me know if that bothers you and i'll try?, seriously there's a lot of texting guys, there will be violence eventually probably. can't keep my hands away from battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyrocks/pseuds/Saltyrocks
Summary: A lot happens in two weeks! The Mighty Nein took a road trip down to Nicodranas to spend days on the ocean-side sand and make connections...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockablock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockablock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something New for Me and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926323) by [sockablock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockablock/pseuds/sockablock). 



> Short and sweet. First day on the road ends with camping out under the stars, somewhere in the middle of nowhere...

Jester created a new group chat  
_8 Members: Beauregard, Caduceus, Caleb, Fjord, Jester, Molly Tealeaf, Nott, and Yasha_

Today | 10:17 PM

Jester renamed the group chat to: **Glamorous Vacation Beachside Getaway Attempt #1**

 **Jester:** vacation names!  
**Beauregard:** you couldn't have done this earlier

Jester changed her nickname to “Fiendish sapphire”

 **Fiendish sapphire:** would you rather 12? now hush so i can fix names

Jester changed Molly Tealeaf's nickname to “Purple fiend”  
Jester changed Yasha’s nickname to “Buffest butch”  
Jester changed Caduceus's nickname to “Cotton candy cow”  
Jester changed Fjord’s nickname to “Sailor orcman”  
Jester changed Caleb's nickname to “Trashfire wizard”  
Jester changed Beauregard's nickname to “Twinkest lesbie”

 **Twinkest lesbie:** oi

Jester changed Nott's nickname to “Nott, the brave and sweet”

 **Cotton candy cow:** i am a bovine

Jester changed Caduceus's nickname to “Candy Cow♥️”  
Nott changed her nickname to “Nott the brave no comma”

 **Candy Cow♥️:** i suppose cow is a fine word too  
**Fiendish sapphire:** noooo nott let me do this

Jester changed Nott's nickname to “Nott, the bravest”  
Nott changed her nickname to “The brave, nott”  
Jester changed Nott's nickname to “Nott a goblin”  
Nott changed her nickname to “Nott, a goblin”

 **Fiendish sapphire:** im changing your privileges before beau strangles us both  
**Fiendish sapphire:** everybodys  
**Nott, a goblin:** let me self deprecate in peace

Jester changed Nott's nickname to “Nott, the brave”

 **Fiendish sapphire:** absolutely not  
**Trashfire wizard:** what happened to gayleb?  
**Trashfire wizard:** i grew rather fond of that one  
**Fiendish sapphire:** we need different nicknames for a getaway!  
**Trashfire wizard:** ...fair  
**Sailor orcman:** i am not an orc man i just happen to have tusks and green skin  
**Fiendish sapphire:** baby tusks!

Jester changed Fjord's nickname to “Greenie-babie-tuskie”

 **Greenie-babie-tuskie:** i should have kept my mouth shut  
**Fiendish sapphire:** ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
**Fiendish sapphire:** hm yashas isnt good enough

Jester changed Yasha's nickname to “Broadside Angel”

Today | 10:39 PM

  
**Twinkest lesbie:** hey since me n y's nicks dont match now can i request a change too

Jester changed Beauregard's nickname to “Thinarm Devil”

 **Thinarm Devil:** sure.  
**Fiendish sapphire:** yasha talking out loud to each other is prohibited tonight  
**Broadside Angel:** oh. it is?  
**Greenie-babie-tuskie:** well we dont wanna cram in the van  
**Greenie-babie-tuskie:** and i wouldnt say prohibited, but we really dont wanna draw attention from wild things  
**Broadside Angel:** oh, i see. would the light from our phone screens not draw attention anyway?  
**Fiendish sapphire:** shush


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived in Nicodranas late evening, and we follow the crew through their first two days of shenanigans. We skip the rest of the roadtrip, as being crammed into one vehicle tends to reduce the use of electronics for banter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just assume they're renting a gigantic beach house, and I'll put Ruby-meeting shenanigans later?

Nicodranas Glamorous Vacation Beachside Getaway Attempt #1

Today | 11:02 PM

**Trashfire wizard:** i feel bad  
 **Trashfire wizard:** that you put all that effort into this chat and we have not used it at all  
 **Fiendish sapphire:** wellll dont feel too bad!  
 **Fiendish sapphire:** we were stuck together in a converted hearse for most of that time  
 **Broadside Angel:** that is a true story.  
 **Fiendish sapphire:** and hey! tomorrow is BEACH DAY (((o(*°▽°*)o)))  
 **Thinarm Devil:** hell yeah it is  
 **Thinarm Devil:** someone fight me in the ocean  
 **Thinarm Devil:** fisticuffs and i wont do my fancy monk shit

Today | 11:33 PM

**Thinarm Devil:** alright i got the message  
 **Candy Cow♥️:** well, perhaps i could convince some fish to challenge you.

Today | 11:51 PM

**Greenie-babie-tuskie:** for the love of all that isnt holy you guys  
 **Greenie-babie-tuskie:** put on sunscreen tomorrow  
 **Thinarm Devil:** you arent my dad you cant tell me what the fuck to do  
 **Greenie-babie-tuskie:** if you get sunburned into blisters ya better not come cryin to me  
 **Thinarm Devil:** BADASSES DONT GET SUNBURNS

\-------------------

Nicodranas Glamorous Vacation Beachside Getaway Attempt #1

Today | 2:12 PM

Jester changed Beauregard's nickname to “No sunburns for badasses”

 **No sunburns for badasses:** hey fuck you especially  
**Fiendish sapphire:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

\-------------------

Nicodranas Glamorous Vacation Beachside Getaway Attempt #1

Today | 12:00 PM

Jester changed Caleb's nickname to “Petition- grow the beard!”

 **Petition- grow the beard!:** all i asked for was a razor  
**Petition- grow the beard!:** because i forgot to pack mine  
**Fiendish sapphire:** duuude cmon  
**Fiendish sapphire:** let it free! it wants free!  
**Greenie-babie-tuskie:** i feel like i should be jealous  
**Purple fiend:** to be unfair fjord  
**Purple fiend:** he hasnt shaved in six days and it is glorious, how have you not noticed  
**Greenie-babie-tuskie:** i try not to  
**Petition- grow the beard!:** i just want a clean face  
**Fiendish sapphire:** even more of a reason to keep razors away from you!  
**Fiendish sapphire:** how long will it get in two weeks hmmm?? HMMMM???  
**Fiendish sapphire:** its already like a whole inch  
**Petition- grow the beard!:** it is not anywhere close to an inch  
**Purple fiend:** where is your beard baby tusks

Today | 12:21 PM

**Purple fiend:** jester you might have to get a new boy  
 **Purple fiend:** it would appear yours cant grow a beard  
 **Greenie-babie-tuskie:** where’s yours then, Tealeaf  
 **Purple fiend:** a beard does not suit these delicate cheekbones~  
 **Petition- grow the beard!:** all of you are fiends  
 **Petition- grow the beard!:** all i ask for is a simple razor before my facial hair is out of control 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters, but I don't want to throw everything I have written down yet. Also, since I've given up on tracking Wildemount calendar days before I even started trying, new days are marked by ---- and the group chat's name.  
> Also, a severe lack of Caduceus and Yasha this chapter, my friends, I'm sorry. I'm just not very familiar with them >.<

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just the first day that I have written, but I promise it's not all going to be day-by-day text exchanges  
> There is some actual dialogue later on! I just fell in love with the minimalist-natural feel of text exchanges, especially the way sockablock did em. Also seriously people have found this already? Thank you anyway hah (ס_ס;;)


End file.
